Percy in the Saga of the Dragons in the North
by Garoozis-Knight
Summary: Rewrite of North Land


Storm clouds gather, lightning flashes, thunder roars, the rains start over Manhattan, as the clouds roll over the island. Percy sat on the couch his sea green eyes glued to the tv news station.

"Percy! Dinner's ready, when is Annabeth going to be here?" Percy's mother Sally asks from the kitchen. When he doesn't answers she comes into the living room and yells "Percy Jackson!" Knocking him out of the trance the tv had him in.

"What! What mom?" Percy replied

"I said,' When is Annabeth going to be here for dinner?"

"She said she'll be here by 6(p.m.)"

"Well It's 6:45, it's not like her to be late, you don't think..."

"Mom, don't say that, Annabeth can take care of herself," Percy says trying cover his worry which was beginning to set in. Of course you would probity think of muggers, psychos or even sexual assaulters. But not Percy, you see he is not merely mortal, Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth are demigods. But they will explain later on. He almost reach for the phone to call Annabeth when someone was franticly knocking on the door. Percy went to the door running his hand through his black hair, but before he can get to it, Annabeth opens the door and slams it behind her. She leans on the door her hands on her knees. She is breathing hard when Percy asks,"Annabeth, what is..."

"It...was...chasing me...I...think...lost it...not sure..." she manages between breaths.

"Annabeth what are you talking about?"

Annabeth finally got her second wind, "That... something was chasing me from my dorm room. But soon as I turned on to your street it stopped for some reason."

"Why didn't you just kill it?"

Annabeth gave him a look that could kill, "Don't you think I would if I could. My knife didn't even touch the thing, so I did the only thing I could do, I ran to your house."

Percy smiles and was about to say something when he hears a howling come from outside the open window in the dinning room. Percy looks at her, "I take it that's your monster howling," he asks as she answers by nodding in fear.

The two demigods move to the open window. Percy hears a arrow whispers pass inches from his face. They both fall backwards to the floor as two more arrows fly by with one destroying one of the vast lamps, shards fall to the floor, Annabeth screams as the other arrows imbeds itself in her left thigh.

The lights in the apartment go out right before an assailant crashes through the open window, He's wearing a dark red and black leather jacket over a black hoodie, black cargo pants, and combat boots. With his sword drawn he advances toward the young demigods when Sally comes up from behind him with a golf club. Sally swings for the fences but the assailant catches the driver with one hand and bends it into a V and turns to Sally eyes glowing like green neon lights. Percy draws his own sword, riptide and charges the hooded attacker, as soon as his blade comes close, it acts like two magnets of the same polarity and is sent flying across the room. The assailant rise his own sword's point to Percy's neck. He got a better look at the the sword. The blade itself was 5 feet long with another foot or two for the handle. Markings that look like wind covered the blade, a pair of wings that form the cross guard.

"I'm the Raven, the Harbinger of bad omens, and I bring the most terrible of all. Hear the Roc's war-cry, he calls for the death of all in midgard. He is the vanguard of your enemies, He will bring about the beginning of the end of your world. Soon Fire and Ice will do battle and rage across this realm. But hope is not lost, seek out the Sleeping Bear, the only one who could defeat him during the great war of golden time, and he will wake soon from his long slumber. And I see a new player in this old cycle, a young Aesir demigod, who's role has yet to be known. but be careful there is more to him than meet the surface" The Raven changes into a very big raven and flies out of the open window.

Percy come back to earth with Annabeth screaming his name in pain. "Annabeth, it's okay, I'm going pull the arrow out now are you ready." she gives him a nod, "Okay on 3...1," that's when he pull it out

She let out a painful scream,"What happen to 2 and 3?" she asks him.

"2,3,"he smiles, "It's better when you don't know it coming," The arrow head opens up like a blooming flower and blue starry liquid flows out of the opening and on to Annabeth's wound, covering it.

Percy reaches out to touch it when Annabeth stops him, "No don't touch, it says to wrap leaf from the other arrow around the wound" Annabeth looks confused at the other that hit the lamp and sure enough there was broad leaf wrapped around the arrow's shaft. Percy put the leaf over the starry liquid. Sally got a bandage wrap from the first-aid kit.

"A few feet higher you would have been in trouble" Percy says as he is wrapping the bandage around her thigh.

"A few inches higher and you'll be in trouble" she replies with a smirk. Percy's cheeks become bright red with blush when he realizes what she was talking about.

Some blocks away the Wolf had found another demigod to hunt. It's one of the Apollo cabin members. She is hot like her father, but new to the whole demigod life, being claimed only a week after the Titan war. As she passes a dark alley she hears a wolf growl, she turns toward the sound to see a pair of red glowing eyes. But when she turns to get out of there runs straight to the cutest guy she ever seen.

"Hey sorry if I startle you," he smiles at the dream-state on her face, "Uh miss, are you alright?" he asks knocking her of her daydream.

"Oh...uh...yes alright...I mean yes I'm alright." he chuckles at her awkwardness, finding it refreshing.

"I'm W...West and you might be?" he ask

"Oh I'm Sierra."

"Ah a beautiful name as well, come with me I wish to show you something," she blushes he takes her hand in his, gives her a smile. And leads her down the alley she was trying to avoid. Her screams of terror fill the night air.

Mean while in Realm of the Eternal. Drake was in the middle of his daily duties. In which today was cleaning his armor and fittings making sure they were ready, His dream visions told him that war was coming. Last night was the worst yet, a raven came to tell him; that Loki will soon escape and free his sons, that the magic imprisoning them is weakening. That there was nothing he could to stop it from happening, and that the cycle that he was apart of had to end so that something else can take it's place.

Now questions began to fill his head, it became too much for him to handle, so he started sharping the axe side of his hammer-axe. One of the many Valkyrior came up to him.

"Valkyrior, what are you doing in here, you know the rules."

"Sorry my Døv, but Lord Odin and Lord Thor have requested your presence in the Throne room," she said as her white gold armor shined in the candle light. Her black hair blazed in contrast to her polished bird wing helmet. She lead him down the palace halls. When they reach the doors to the throne room. They could hear the two gods argument coming from the other side. They became silent when the Valkyrior opened the massive golden doors.

Drake could still remember the first time he walk through those doors back when he first arrived in Asgard and was choose to be the next Rift. To see the many gods that gather to welcome the new Rift, a title of great honor among the Aesir for there has only been three other Rifts.

The Valkyrior knocked him out of his thought when she nudged him forward.

"Ah Drake, we finally have a mission for you," Odin says to when he sees Drake walking up to them.

"Odin, Thor, I'm ready to serve my lords," he replies as he kneels and his right arm crosses his chest with his hand in a fist.

Thor speak first,"Raise young Drake."

Drake rose back to his feet and holds his hands at the small of his back.

"Loki and his sons have escape from their prison and have made their way midgard. Your mission is to travel to midgard, find them, and bring them back to their prison or kill them if need be." Odin explained,"We believe they seek Gaea for help she has been preparing for war against the gods of Olympus and their demigod children. He will no doubt join her side in the war, and will have her forces attack Asgard. Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes Allfather, I understand," He answers

Thor tosses him a duffle bag,"Your equipment. Now go fourth in the name of the Asgardian Honor,"

Drake shoulders the bag then turns and leaves the Throne room.

Drake finds his saber cat Jewel in the royal stables. She is as big as a horse with white fur and ice blue stripes. She looks at him with interest when she see him get her saddle. She get low to the floor like she wants to play. "Not today girl, we finally have a mission, We going to midgard and after Loki and his sons." That got her serious, she snarls at the Trickster's name. "That's right girl."

The two head to the Bifrost bridge linking Asgard to Midgard, the Realm of the mortals.

When he reaches the gate of Asgard, Drake see some of the Valkyries waiting for him.

"We'll seeing you soon outsider," one of them says with disgust in her voice.

Heimdall gives them a look that sent them away. "Don't listen to them young Døv. They can't understand what it is like to even part mortal." He then turn and open the Bifrost.

Drake dismounts "Sorry Girl this ride you can't go on I'll have to summon you once I am in midgard." He tells the massive cat mews with sadness. Drake runs and jumps into the vortex.


End file.
